


Their Real Happiness.

by SummerRaine14



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron have been together openly for a few months, when people begin to make comments about their PDA. Which leads to a shocking decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Real Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jamesm97 for the prompt, and all the help with the ideas so I could start writing it!

Aaron and Robert had been together for a few months, and here and there showed a bit of affection in public. However today was very different. It was more than just a kiss or hug hello, as they met up for a drink at The Woolpack. No today they were together, happy, and certainly not afraid to let everyone know it.  
Of course not everyone was very pleased due to their sudden display of public affection.  
Aaron and Robert were sitting in The Woolpack at one of the tables, in eye sight of everyone else in the room. Chas was working behind the bar, and when asked by Andy how she felt about the two of them being together, she shrugged him off. Chas had really come around to the idea of Aaron and Robert. Not because she liked Robert, because that was very unlikely to ever happen. But because of the simple fact that he loved her son with everything in him, he love him as much as humanly possible for him and she was grateful to him for that. However Andy wasn't in agreement to Chas' blessing of Robert and Aaron. Neither was the woman sitting by his side, one the pairs ex's. Another person torn apart and some would say destroyed by Aaron and Robert's relationship-Chrissie. 

"God can they not have a bit of respect?" Andy snarls, irritated at Robert and Aaron.  
Chas slapped Andy, thankful it seemed no one else besides her and Chrissie heard Andy's unneeded remark. He was angry that they were rubbing their happiness that affected so many people in bad ways in everyone's faces. Andy angrily grabbed Chrissie's arm pulling her from the stool and towards the door. when they reached the door, Andy accidentally knocked into Pearl. She used her purse and smacked him with it, as he continued to race through the door. As he got further away she mumbled her irritation at Andy under her breath.

Ross was sitting at another booth, and made his comment as Pearl took her seat.  
"I'm with Andy on this one. I mean not the respect thing, just really thought Robert had better taste."  
"Oi!" Chas yelled, as she saw Robert and Aaron making their way to the bar for most likely another round of pints. Robert and Aaron sat on the stools, and everyone was stunned to see no reaction at all. 

"You not gonna say anything?" Chas asks as they draw closer to the bar.  
"We're done talking about all of it" Aaron said, before he asked his mum for two more pints and then turned back to Robert, and collided their lips together again. Chas chooses to not look at the affection, but as he turns her head away a small smile creeps on her face.  
"Seriously though Robert. Rich, posh Chrissie thrown away for the local mechanic turned scrapper?" Ross sassed, with his signature smug smile painted on his face.  
Aaron and Robert broke from their kiss, and turned quietly to take their drinks. Kerry stops her staring and complains, "Now look what you've done. You made em' stop kissing."  
Chas lets out a small laugh and responds, "Really Kerry?"  
"Yes. I mean I probably shouldn't be saying this to you. Brunette being your son n' all, but like their hot. Separately and especially together." Kerry teased with a wink, taking a sip of her wine, and a smile wide across he face.  
Robert smirked at the comment, taking it as a compliment. Aaron tilted his head down in embarrassment. Everyone knew he wasn't the type to take compliments, and usually wouldn't be so open and affectionate with anyone in public. Everything was surprising to the people in the village, and Aaron himself. But he didn't hide his face for those reasons. He hid his face because the comment was awkward to hear with his mother in the room. Though he was shocked at Chas' chuckle. He looked up to see her smiling along side, Kerry, Robert and Pearl.

After being handed her red wine, Pearl sets her purse down and smiling to Chas, Aaron, Robert, and Kerry she walks by in the direction of where Ross is seating. When Aaron and Robert noticed she was doing something, they stopped living in their own little world and turned around to see what was about to take place. Reaching the table Ross was sat at, Pearl lifted her arm and it didn't take long for everyone to catch on to what she was doing.  
Kerry nudged on Chas' shoulder and asked, "You gonna stop her?"  
"Come on Kerry, it's Pearl. Nobody can really stop her." Chas asked, going back to focusing all her attention on Pearl and Ross. 

"These two blokes have been through enough without your attitude. As Kerry said in other words they're some eye candy." Pearl finished off her statement by pouring her drink over Ross' head.  
Everyone including those who weren't fully paying attention let out loud laughs ans light chuckles as Ross stood from his seat and ran out the door in complete, unbelievable embarrassment.  
Robert then turned to Aaron and jokes, "I told you no one gets on the wrong side of Pearl."  
Aaron and Robert quickly turn their attention to Kerry as she yells towards the door, "Just cause you're happy doesn't mean they can't be!"  
Aaron ignored his better judgement telling him it was too soon to say what he wanted to. He pulls Robert's focus from Kerry and to him instead. Looking him deep in the eyes, he cupped Robert's face and stated, "Marry me."  
Kerry spat out nearly all the drink that was in her mouth. Chas as everyone else looked completely stunned, but didn't say a word. It actually surprised both men how cool Chas was being with everything. Especially after what Aaron had just said. Robert was at a loss for words, and without a doubt more shocked than anyone else in the room.  
"Yes." Robert said breathlessly before pulling Aaron in for another kiss.  
"Wa-wait does this mean we get em' kissing and in tuxes? Sweet!" Kerry joyed with her smile growing wider after the engagement that would hands down get the village talking.

They had been through hell. It took a long time-to say the least-to get to where they were. Happy doesn't even begin to describe it. Because as they for the first time actually got up, close, and personal and as some would say 'coupley' in public, everything felt right. Ignoring the disagreeing comments from those who's opinions couldn't matter less, and listening to the encouraging ones, Aaron put himself on the line again. This time he got what he wanted-Robert. And this time they had people in their corner. This time they would make it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my favourite story I've written. Wouldn't say I'm not proud of it, just that I'm not proud of it either.


End file.
